Behind The Scenes
by Turtle and Tortoise
Summary: After kicking Hidan in the nuts, Hikaru's life changed forever. After helping an injured Hidan, Elliot's life changed forever. Suddenly they're caught up in a whirlwind of bullies, parties, tears and...romance? Highschool AU. [ AkatsukixOCs, GaaraxOC, SasorixOC, HidanxOC ]
1. First Meetings

Behind The Scenes

Chapter One

It was raining.

The gentle pitter-pattering sound of the water droplets hitting the window lulled the teenage girl out of her peaceful sleep and she began to stir.

Hikaru Mori cracked open a sleep-deprived eye and sat up, stretching her arms above her head until she heard a satisfying crack.

Tilting her head and rubbing her face with a pale hand, she caught sight of the clock that rested on her bedside table and paused.

09:36AM.

She stared blankly at the time for a moment, her mind still sluggish, before it clicked in her head.

"I'm late for school." She said slowly, repeating the words a few times.

She picked up her pillow, pressed it to her face, and released a frustrated scream into it.

"Gaara is such an asshole." Hikaru sighed, yanking on a handful of her long hair to wake her up. She sat there, running her fingers through the white strands, attempting to remove the tangles, nibbling on her bottom lip as she thought back to the previous night.

She had woken up at one in the morning to Gaara at her door. He hadn't been able to sleep again, and came to her for company. They had curled up in her bed, smoking and drinking cheap coffee and talking about things that didn't matter. Despite the massive amount of caffeine she had consumed, she had still fell asleep. No surprises there – she slept like the dead.

Hikaru snapped out of her daydream when her phone buzzed loudly.

Startled, she off her bed, hitting the ground with a thud.

"I hate my life," She mumbled into the scratchy carpet before standing up gingerly, rubbing her hip from where it had connected sharply with the ground, "Oww."

Plucking her phone off her desk, she flicked it open and started clicking away at the keypad.

_1 New Message. _

She selected the unopened envelope option and the unread message popped up.

It was from Gaara.

_despite how late you are, i'm the only one who's realised you're gone. not sure if that's good or bad. naruto keeps annoying me, hurry up and get in here. –G_

He always signed off his texts with a G, it was a trademark of his she had grown fond of.

Hikaru hastily typed back a reply.

_you're an asshole. wake me up next time and maybe i won't be late. because of your text i fell over and nearly died. i blame you for my suffering. :( i'll get there when i get there, dick. x_

To the untrained eye, her message might have seemed pissed off, but it was just the way she talked. She was joking, and the kiss at the end was something she usually ended her texts with.

Hikaru sent the text and snapped her phone shut and started unbuttoning the oversized shirt she had slept in. Shimmying out of her clothes gracefully, she started rummaging through her wardrobe, pulling out the first thing she saw and shoved it on.

She smoothed her top self-consciously, studying her outfit with golden eyes.

A giant, baggy green cardigan, her favourite pair of denim shorts with the rips at the bottom, and a pale blue tank top that hung off her slender frame.

Hmm. It would do. She wasn't that picky about how she looked.

She glanced at the clock. 10:01AM.

"I don't want detention." Hikaru half-wailed, rushing into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After she had done so, she spritzed herself with perfume and patted white powder over her face to make her complexion seem even paler.

It was still raining, but school was only a five-minute walk away, and she didn't have time to find an umbrella. Slinging her schoolbag over her shoulder, she hesitantly wandered outside into the rain, locking the door behind her.

The rain fell heavily, making her hair stick to her face.

"Oh man," Hikaru scowled up at the cloudy sky, "I _really_ hate Gaara."

**x.x.x.x**

Hikaru stomped into school with dripping wet hair and she smelt faintly of cigarettes and shampoo. She rushed through the corridor to her Media class, leaving a little trail of water behind her.

Reaching her destination at last, she tugged open the classroom door with a little too much force and staggered into the room, letting the door shut itself behind her.

"Sorry I'm late, Anko-sensei." She said, sticking her hands in her damp pockets.

Her teacher simple shrugged in return, sipping a glass of what looked suspiciously like sake.

"Whatever." The women replied, kicking off her shoes and propping her feet up on her desk.

Hikaru blinked and took her regular seat beside a certain redhead and sent him a dirty look.

"I could have gotten detention if I didn't make it time for Anko-sensei's class." She scolded him, lips pursed, eyebrows raised, "You're an asshole."

Gaara didn't reply, but she saw his lips twitch upwards for a moment before his face returned to its usually stoic expression.

"I stayed up with you all last night, at least wake me up when you're leaving next time." She continued, although the anger had gone from her voice.

"You didn't stay up all night." Gaara finally answered, shooting her a look of amusement, "You fell asleep after an hour."

"Hey man, I need my beauty sleep." She countered, a smile spreading across her face.

He grunted in return, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Hikaru scrunched up her hair and squeezed the water out of it, letting the liquid fall and form a small puddle on the floor.

Gaara watched her movements with curious eyes, and she glanced up, catching him observing her.

She responded with a slightly embarrassed smile and scratched her cheek, and he put his head on his desk, but angled his face so he could shoot her one of his rare, one of a kind grins which made Hikaru want to cuddle him.

And plait his hair. But don't tell him that.

The sweet moment was broken by a familiar voice.

"Ooh, what's going on here~?"

Hikaru raised her eyes, and grinned at Suigetsu. He was a dick, but she was still fond of him.

Gaara turned his head away from the two – he didn't like being caught showing such a personal sign of affection.

"Fuck off." Hikaru drawled, but her voice was teasing.

Suigetsu pouted and leant down to wrap his arms around the small girl in a hug, and Hikaru linked her hands behind his head, looking up at him innocently.

She didn't see the way that Gaara's back stiffened, but Suigetsu did.

Oh, how he loved to tease the redhead.

"You stink like tobacco." Suigetsu declared, sniffing her hair, "And oranges."

"You smell like asshole." Hikaru said with a smirk.

Suigetsu grimaced, pulling away from her, but left his hands lightly clasping her narrow shoulders.

"Oh god, ewww." He smelt himself and pretended to retch.

Hikaru laughed loudly, tilting back her head, and Suigetsu's gaze flickered to Gaara, seeing how the grumpy teen's eyes followed the girl's movements.

Suigetsu found the action rather sweet, but at the same time, a bit creepy and stalkerish. Gaara really needed to lighten up. And grow some eyebrows.

Sniggering at the thought of Gaara with Rock Lee eyebrows, he tossed a packet of cigarettes on Hikaru's desk, patted her on the head, and went back to his group of friends.

Hikaru pocketed the cancer sticks with a grin; her cheeks flushed pink with pleasure.

"He always knows when I'm running out." She said to Gaara, who simply blinked impassively at her.

She rolled at eyes at him and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, waiting impatiently for the class to end.

**x.x.x.x**

Hikaru sat at a table in the canteen, eating a bowlful of the cheap curry and rice that the school had made.

Why did they always have to make their lunches taste so bad?

Gaara sat opposite her, and his older brother Kankuro was at her side.

"This is gross." She whined, and Kankuro chuckled, sipping at a mug of coffee like it was his life force.

She watched Gaara neatly spoon the food into his mouth, and their eyes met. He looked confused.

Hiding an amused grin, she started to chat to Kankuro about how hard Maths was, and Kankuro nodded along, not really listening.

"I just don't understand the point in it, I mean-" She paused when she heard the canteen quieten into silence.

Everyone seemed to be staring at something, well, technically, they were staring at _somebody_.

A teenage girl had shuffled into the massive hall from the outside, and she was drenched in rainwater, he brown hair hanging damply over her face. Slowly, she went up and collected her food, leaving puddles behind her.

The whole room started to laugh, and Hikaru watched at the girl slowly made herself towards an empty table. Her head was down, eyes focused on the tiled floor.

She walked straight into Karin, who had been babbling to her cronies about Sasuke.

Hikaru felt her heart stabbed with violent pity as Karin started screaming.

The girl's food had been smeared over Karin's pristine white top, and boy, was she pissed.

"You fucking moron!" Karin shrieked as curry dribbled down her front, "Look what you did!"

Hikaru heard the girl stammer a soft apology, but Karin only grew madder. Her friends clustered around the poor girl, and they began to taunt her.

"Jesus, who is that girl?" Hikaru hissed at the brothers. Gaara shrugged, but Kankuro actually answered.

"She's called Elliot." He said, "Freshmen."

"Why does she have an English name?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"Parents are American, I think. She moved here recently." He spread out his hands in an apology, "That's all I know, sorry."

She stared at the girl, Elliot. A crowd had swamped her, and she couldn't even see the teenager anymore.

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" The group of people chanted, and Hikaru watched in horror as she heard the sound of someone hitting someone, and a shriek of pain.

She leapt to her feet, only to be tugged back by cool fingers.

"What are you doing?" Gaara said, his face was calm, but his eyes were flashing with anger.

"I'm not gonna let them beat a defenceless girl!" She hissed, wrenching her wrist out of his grip and storming over to the group.

Gaara hovered back, unsure what to do, and Kankuro watched in amused fascination as Hikaru started shoving people out of the way.

"Fucking move, you assholes!" She hollered, squeezing past a fat kid until she saw Elliot.

The girl was on her knees, and tears were streaming down her face. Her lip was split and bleeding.

A boy with wicked violet eyes loomed over her, blood on his pale knuckles.

Hikaru snapped.

She launched herself at the boy and kicked him in the balls before he even had time to react.

He released a curse and doubled over, cupping his privates.

"Don't you _EVER_ hurt someone who can't fight back!" Hikaru screamed at him, jabbing a finger in his direction.

She spun around and pulled Elliot to her feet, glaring daggers at the people around her.

"You people make me fucking sick." She snarled, and tugged the crying girl with her to the bathrooms, hearing someone yell a threat that she couldn't quite make out; all she heard were the words Jashin and kill.

She ignored them, and when they had entered the bathroom, she started checking Elliot over for injuries.

The girl seemed fine, except for her injured mouth. She was trembling but had stopped crying.

Hikaru pulled a crumpled tissue out of her pocket and gently dabbed at the Elliot's face, wiping up the blood and tears.

She was used to treating wounds – having Gaara as a best friend, you would need to be.

Elliot regarded her with fear and suspicion, her blue eyes very big.

"W-why are you being so nice to me?" She stammered.

"Because you're letting me." Hikaru replied with a gentle smile, "I'm Hikaru, by the way."

Elliot fell silent, looking at Hikaru as if she was from another planet.

Hikaru pulled back, studying Elliot's face.

"You'll need ice for you mouth, so it doesn't swell."

She was answered with a silent nod, and she swayed slightly. Hikaru made a move to help her, but Elliot shot her a glare and stepped away.

"I can take care of myself from here." Elliot piped up suddenly, her voice hostile.

Hikaru blinked; startled and hurt.

"You sure?"

Again, she was met with another nod.

Hikaru shrugged and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Be more careful." She called over her shoulder as she sauntered out, feeling slightly insulted.

Jeez, she was only trying to help.

Today was _so_ not her day.

**x.x.x.x**

**This was written by Momo, or Tortoise-chan. c:**

**I hoped you like it, I'm sorry about any OOCness. **

**Review please? It'll make Chy-chan update faster. *Wink***


	2. Rooftop Exchange

Behind The Scenes

Chapter Two

She could feel them, all of them staring at her.

Elliot restrained the urge to shiver and tremble as she stood in the entry way to the cafeteria. Her normally curly hair was flattened against her face and shoulders, her bangs plastered to her forehead. She had to find the courage to take the next step; needed the strength to keep going.

She could feel it getting worse every day, her will to keep moving. To keep her head up and search, for that one special person who would mean the world to her, and protect her from the darkness and evils of the world she had been born into.

Elliot fisted her hands tightly and winced as her nails brushed against the rough scratches on her palms that she had received from falling on the pavement outside.

Slowly she unclenched her hands and walked to, well what would have been a lunch line if she hadn't been so late. As she took her tray she could hear several of the other students laughing at her, most of them uncaring and not holding back.

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek Elliot flinched.

Damn, she should have been used to it by now; and yet, every time this type of thing happened, she didn't get stronger like she thought she should.

Instead she felt her heart break a little more; would she ever be accepted by anyone? Oh, sure, there were people who talked to her, and later, well what later was there when they had been dared to talk to her.

Silently she thanked the cafeteria workers like she did every day, and turned and started walking to find herself a secluded spot. She kept her head down, to avoid eye contact, and to keep them from seeing her weakness. She felt another tear fall, a tear she wouldn't let them see. Not too far in front of her, she could hear Karin, babbling on and on about Sasuke.

Fuck her life, Karin wasn't going to let her pass without anything happening, she always did something to Elliot.

However before she could think of a possible way around the future situation, she had walked into the redhead; her hot lunch covering the irritating woman. Karin screamed.

Elliot's head snapped up and her blue eyes widened fearfully, "I-I'm so sorry!"

The redhead snapped her head over and glared, "You fucking moron! Look what you did!"

"I-I know I-I'm so sorry!" Elliot said frantically, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Who do you think you are? You should just go cry to your mommy and daddy," one of Karin's friends spoke as they circled her.

"The little baby's crying," another spoke, grabbing her wet hair, "maybe because of all of her split ends."

Crying? Elliot reached up and rubbed her eyes. Crying, she was crying; she hadn't even noticed.

"You're going to get it," Karin snarled, stepping closer.

There was a crowd now that had gathered around her to get a better view of what was happening.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

Karin grabbed a fist full of her long hair and yanked her forward. At the moment, one of the redhead's friends stuck her foot out, causing Elliot to fall. S

he would have fallen on her face had it not been for Karin holding her up by her hair. Pain shot throw her as the scratch marks from the pavement outside opened up further.

Elliot whimpered.

"Ohhhh, did we hurt you? Huh?!" Karin growled, yanking her up by her hair, forcing her stand.

"P-Please, I-I'm sorry…"Elliot cried softly, slowly giving up on the idea of getting away.

The redhead glared and released her, letting Elliot gather herself the best she could. She could hear people chanting, calling her a name she was all too accustomed to hearing.

"This isn't over, just you wait until after school, we _will_ find you," Karin hissed at her.

Elliot looked up slowly her vision blurred from her tears. The first person she saw was one of the few people to see her at her weakest.

She looked up to the person's face, no, the male's face. Her icy blue eyes, locking painfully with his violet eyes. The next thing she knew a fist had connected with her chin and lips powerfully. Unable to stable herself from the sudden impact, Elliot fell to the floor. She stared wide eyed at the floor, her tears no longer flowing in her confusion.

"Fucking move, you assholes!"

Elliot's eyes shifted from the man to a petite girl who somehow managed to push her way through the crowd. The girl seemed to study Elliot, her white hair falling over shoulder as she peered at her. A whimper unwilling escaped from the trembling brunette who had yet to stand back up.

Who was this girl?

**x.x.x.x**

The bathroom door shut loudly behind her and Hikaru shrugged her shoulders slightly, as if to get rid of the feeling of the insult. The only she'd tried to do was help the girl out; so much for that. Shaking her head she walked down the hall a few steps then stopped.

"Where. Is. Everyone?" Hikaru questioned, tilting her head to the side, her golden eyes wandering around what should have a filled hallway.

"… This is weird - shit class is going to start!"

**x.x.x.x**

Apparently there had been a small amount of luck on her side today after all. She'd barely made it to class on time and luckily Gaara had thought ahead enough to grab her stuff for her. Next time, she might not be as lucky.

What in the world would she do without him? She smiled softly, leaned back in her chair, and put her feet on the desk. It was only Accelerated Geometry, no one really cared what happened in the class.

"Hikaru, feet off the desk," Asuma said, taking a large drink from his coffee cup.

Except, apparently, Asuma cared…

"Roll call, say here when you hear your name," the man spoke, standing to his feet with his roster in his hand.

"Hisuna* Gaara?"

Gaara raised his hand.

"Mori Hikaru? … Here."

Hikaru pouted to herself and said in a quiet voice, "I didn't get to say here…"

"Fumetsu* Hidan."

The silver haired male grumbled and crossed his arms, "Here."

"Uzumaki Karin."

"Heeeereeeee!" Karin said, than giggled.

This went on for about another four minutes.

Hikaru sighed in boredom and placed her head in her hands. She didn't understand why her Sensei's felt the need to read off their names, when they left them in the same seats all year.

Couldn't they just memorize them all by now?

Geez, there weren't that many kids in the school.

"Peterson Elliot."

Wait a minute… Hikaru looked up, where had she heard that name before…

"_She's called Elliot," Kankuro said, "Freshman."_

"_Why does she have an English name?" Hikaru asked, confused._

Oh yeah… She was the foreign girl who Hidan punched earlier.

Why hadn't she realized she wasn't here until just now…? Strange… She should be in class…

Hikaru raised her hand but spoke before she was called on, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

**x.x.x.x **

Elliot perched in the edge of the roof, her hands resting lightly on the damp cement.

"Don't jump," A familiar voice called out from behind her.

Elliot gasped and jumped, falling onto her back. Her jacket seeped up the leftover rainwater, and she winced at how cold it felt against her skin.

"Sorry if I startled you."

Someone bent over her, and soft white hair brushed against her cheek.

"U-Um…" Elliot stammered.

Tilting her head back she came face to face with Hikaru, who was smiling widely at her, dimples indenting her cheeks lightly.

"I never realized you were in my math class," Hikaru said, blinking down innocently at her, "But I never really pay attention anyway."

Elliot sat up slowly, and Hikaru crouched down beside her, looking concerned.

"I got moved up into the sophomores' math class because I excel in mathematics," Elliot muttered her words self-consciously, half-expecting to be laughed at but she was rewarded with another wide, toothy smile.

"That's so cool!" Hikaru said, looking impressed.

"…T-Thanks…"

"To be honest- I was actually looking or you," Hikaru said, somewhat suddenly, and Elliot blinked at her in confusion.

"Why?" Was all Elliot could bring herself to say.

"I donno." Hikaru shrugged." I was worried about you, I guess. After I heard your name on the register and saw you weren't there I pretended to go to the bathroom and went looking for you. The roof is pretty neat, huh?"

Elliot stared at her, eyes wide and Hikaru laughed and pulled a carton of cigarettes out of her pocket.

She offered one to Elliot, and the brunette shook her head.

"Your loss." Hikaru murmured, and she lit a cigarette expertly and took a long drag on it, her expression calm.

Exhaling a line of smoke into the cold air, she turned and looked at Elliot, who only stared owlishly back.

"Is your face okay?" She asked.

Elliot pressed a hand to her mouth. She had forgotten about the injury, but now she had been reminded, it throbbed painfully under her touch.

"How did you know I'd be on the roof?" Elliot asked bravely, ignoring her question.

"Gaara and I hide her all the time for a smoke. Since you weren't in the bathrooms, I knew you had to be here."

Gaara. The name sounded faintly familiar. He was the redhead with the sad eyes, Elliot realized.

"Right…"

"So why are you by yourself all the time?" Hikaru asked, taking a drag from her cigarette and peeking at her from the corner of her eye.

Elliot winced and stood to her feet, "I should be going."

"You know, you don't gotta be alone, you seem like a pretty cool person. And you're clearly not that hard to get along with so then why-"

Elliot had dropped her head in an attempt to block how what the girl next to her saying.

"- do you keep to yourself? Do you not like people or something? I mean -"

The brunette let out a growl and walked to the door, leaving the roof without another word.

"Geez… What's her problem?"

**x.x.x.x**

**Okay, I'm for taking so long to write this but seriously had zero care for writing. I haven't written anything in a long time so I found it hard to concentrate on the story. You owe Tortoise-chan a big thank you because if she didn't use bribery or something everyday it wouldn't be up now.**

** So to keep this short, thank you for reading, please read again when Tortoise-chan updates, and please please review. Reviews don't happen on their own people, just doesn't happen, and it only takes a minute, maybe less.  
- Turtle**

*** Hisuna means scarlet sand**

*** Fumetsu means immortal/indestructible/undying **


	3. Classroom Arguments

Behind The Scenes

Chapter Three

Hikaru stood on the rooftop for a while and smoked two more cigarettes, pondering over what had just happened. Once she was done, she ground the ashy remains into the floor with the heel of her foot and headed back to class.

When she slipped back in, everyone was chatting loudly among themselves and laughing.

Asuma wasn't there, and his coffee cup was gone. She guessed he had gone to go refill.

Sliding into her seat beside Gaara, she shot the redhead a wide grin.

"Yo." She said brightly, and he inclined his head slightly in reply.

"They've all been talking about what happened at lunch." He said softly, his eyes flickering to the back of class where Hidan sat, his shoulders being massaged by Karin. Hikaru followed his gaze and blinked.

"That was so cool of you, Hidan-san," Karin was crooning the words, "The way you hit her – so awesome!"

"Whatever, that bitch deserved it." He smirked, clearly enjoying the praise.

"You totally stood up for me!" Karin was blatantly gushing over him now, and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Thanks!"

Hidan opened his mouth to reply, but before he had time to reply, someone had shoved him and Karin apart.

That someone was Hikaru.

"You are _such_ a fucking bitch!" She shrieked at Karin, her hands on her hips and her golden eyes glittering in anger.

Karin winced, rubbing her arm from were it had connected with the wall harshly after Hikaru had pushed her.

Flicking a strand of hair out her face after noticing that the class had gathered around, she leant over Hikaru, scowling.

"Well, if it isn't you again," She sneered, "Why don't you stop defending that freak?"

"Why don't you suck my dick?" Hikaru retorted, her voice sharp, "You've already given everyone else blowjobs."

The class sniggered, and a distraught look flashed across Karin's pretty features before they hardened with rage.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, and aimed a punch at Hikaru, but Hikaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to the side and Karin collapsed into a heap on the floor.

After lightly prodding Karin's back with her foot, she turned to Hidan, who had been watching the fight with amusement.

"Leave Elliot alone, you got me?" Hikaru practically snarled the words, jabbing a sharp fingernail into Hidan's muscular chest with each syllable.

Hidan leered down at here.

"Or else what, bitch?"

She didn't reply; just glowered up at him, her hands curled into tight fists.

Someone tapped her lightly on the should and she turned her head.

Hikaru didn't see the punch coming.

It wasn't from Hidan, however. Karin had stumbled to her feet and had gotten her attention with the shoulder tap, but doing so had also gotten Hikaru's guard down.

With a thud, Hikaru fell back onto her rump. Her head hurt. She touched the skin around her eye gingerly and made a pained noise. That was _so_ going to bruise.

Karin and her friends jeered, while Hidan just looked annoyingly smug.

Hikaru parted her lips to hurl wicked insults at them, but Gaara appeared at her side, shutting her up.

He helped her to her feet and carefully inspected her face. Despite his calm façade, Hikaru could see the rage simmering under his delicate features.

"You hit her." His voice was ice cold, and he was giving Karin the most furious glare he could muster.

Hikaru couldn't help but feel a little pity for the girl – a mad Gaara was a dangerous Gaara.

"Yeah, so what?" Karin snapped at him, but her hands were trembling slightly. She was afraid.

Before Gaara could reply, Hidan intervened, and he shoved his face right against Gaara's so they were only millimetres away from touching.

"You got a problem, asshole?"

Gaara merely tilted his head in reply.

An image of them kissing skipped merrily through Hikaru's head, and she had to restrain a giggle.

Instead, she just let a smirk curl up the corners of her mouth.

Hidan's violet eyes met hers for a moment, and he scowled.

"What the fuck you are you smiling at, you bitc- " Before he could finish the sentence, a foot connected with Hidan's jaw and he went flying backwards.

Gaara lowered his leg and shot Hikaru a smug look, and she responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

Hidan lumbered to his feet, looking a lot angrier than he had before, and he flew at Gaara and knocked him to the floor.

Suddenly, all everyone could see was a flurry of fists and bodies.

Karin started screaming.

"Someone stop them, Hidan's going to get hurt!" Tears pooled in her eyes.

Hikaru bit her lip, and froze when she saw blood droplets on the floor.

She had to break them apart, what if Gaara was hurt?

Hikaru made a move to lunge forward, to do _something_, but was held back by a smooth hand on her shoulder.

Slowly, she turned.

It was a redhead who looked vaguely familiar, with empty copper eyes and a book in his other hand.

"I'll take care of this." He informed her coolly.

He marched over to the fighting pair, grabbed Hidan by the collar of his shirt, and hurled him away.

"Will you morons keep it down, I'm trying to read." His voice was as calm as a flowing river, but had the anger of the currents hidden in the depths.

Hidan, to everyone's surprise, just glared up at Sasori, and then sent Gaara a vicious look, who was being helped to his feet by Hikaru.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, looking frightened, "I saw blood."

Gaara shrugged. There was a bruise blooming on his cheek, his knuckles were split and bleeding, and there were some red smears on his t-shirt, but they were mainly from Hidan.

All in all, he was relatively unscathed.

Hikaru looked up and sent the redhead, Gaara, a grateful glance.

He caught her eyes and blinked impassively at her, before whacking Hidan on the head with a book when the teen made a move towards the herself and Gaara.

"That's enough, Hidan." He snapped, "Let's just go, before you cause anymore trouble."

Hidan complied, and got to his feet grumbling under his breath. It was impressive that someone who looked as fragile and who was as small as Sasori - who was a good few inches shorter then Hidan – could control the said male so easily.

The pair left, and Hikaru watched after them as Sasori swept elegantly out the door, Hidan following him, cursing and rubbing his bloodied mouth.

"Well," She said to Gaara brightly, "I'm just glad everything ended well."

He responded with a snort.

**x.x.x.x**

Elliot emerged from the bathrooms, a wad of wet tissues pressed to her mouth to cool the burning pain.

She stared down at the shiny floorboards as she walked, his mind repeatedly flashing back to earlier.

Why had that girl, Hikaru, been so nice to her?

Her brow twisted in confusion.

What did she want?

She snapped out of her muddled thoughts when she walked into something warm and hard.

Or rather, someone.

Raising her head hesitantly, she met the familiar angry gaze of a certain male.

It was the guy who had punched her earlier, Hidan.

She froze. She had to get away.

"S-sorry!" Elliot blurted the apology shakily and turned around to get away, only to be face to face to a redhead with a blank impression.

"You," He said emptily, and she bit her injured lip and winced, feeling pain shoot through her mouth, "Where did you get those napkins?"

He nodded towards the damp tissues in her hand, and she blinked.

"E-eh?"

Slowly, he repeated the question.

"I got them from the b-bathroom." She stammered, and he hmm-ed at her response.

"Would you mind getting my friend here some?" He said the word friend with extreme loathing as he gestured at Hidan, "He's injured."

Hidan grumbled curses under his breath at his companion's words.

"Um...sure." She blinked and he nodded his head in thanks.

"My name is Sasori, and this is Hidan." He said, and then waited her to introduce herself.

"I-I'm Elliot!" She gave him a small bow, "Please take care of me."

A pleased look crossed his angular features. Elliot assumed that he liked good manners.

"We'll escort you to the bathroom." He announced, and Elliot held back a sigh.

Why couldn't people just leave her alone?

None the less, she forced a smile onto her face and nodded, and the trio walked the short distance to the bathroom in silence.

Elliot went into the bathroom to fetch Hidan some tissues, and the pair waited impatiently.

"I don't like waiting." He called after her, and she mumbled an apology in reply.

He felt a smirk twitch at his mouth. What a strange girl.

Hidan stood beside him, scowling, and Sasori shot him a look of distaste. God, he was as bad as Deidara with all the complaining he did.

"Behave yourself." He half-hissed at the Jashinist, and Hidan rolled his eyes in reply.

Elliot appeared at the doorway, and she handed Hidan some damp tissues, and he took them silently and pressed them to his injured mouth, glaring down at her.

Sasori felt a little pity for the girl, who was trembling and staring away from the two males, looking like she wished to be anywhere but there.

"U-um, can I go now?" Elliot said, and he nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

She turned and skittered off like a frightened rabbit, the two males watching after her.

"God, I hate that bitch." Hidan muttered, "All whiny and weepy and fucking annoying."

"It looked like someone struck her." Sasori said, and Hidan's eyes slid in his direction.

"What?"

"It looked like someone punched her in the mouth. Judging by the size of the injury and the size of your hand, and her reaction to bumping into you, I'm going to assume it was you, Hidan."

"Well, fucking duh." Hidan replied, raising a neat eyebrow, "Were you not there at lunchtime?"

"No."

"Lucky for you that Kisame fucking videoed it then."

Sasori made a noise of approval, and he couldn't help but feel curious about the days earlier events.

Judging by all that had happened, including the fight in class earlier, something very interesting was going to happen.

Sasori hid a pleased smirk.

He liked interesting things.

**x.x.x.x**

**Alright! Super fast update from Tortoise-chan! Hell yes!**

**I hoped you guys liked it, sorry if anyone was OOC or whatever. :c**

**Review please? It means a lot, especially since we haven't gotten any so far... ;_;**

**Btw guys, there's a poll on our profile so you can pick who you want Hikaru and Elliot end up with~**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Ja ne!**

**- Tortoise**


End file.
